The present invention relates generally to underpants, and more particularly to an underpants structure which is provided with means to furnish a low frequency pulsating current to stimulate the muscles of perineum of a person wearing the underpants structure.
The impotence, the vaginal laxity, and the female stress urinary incontinence are attributable to the aging of the perineal muscles. The contraction and the expansion of bulbocavernosus and ischiocavernosus play an important role in the human sexual intercourse such that they enable the spongy tissue in the penis to fill-with blood so as to bring about the erection of the penis, and that the clitoris is filled with blood to become swollen and rigid, thereby resulting in orgasm in the female. In addition, an augmentation of contraction and expansion of ischiocavernosus is helpful in discharge of residual urine from the urethra in the male, and in prevention of urinary incontinence in the female. Such genital disorders as described above can not be cured completely by drugs or surgical treatment.
A conventional physical therapy involves the application of an electrically-conductive rubber piece to the perineal cavity so as to stimulate the muscles in perineum with a low frequency pulse. The conventional physical therapy is defective in design in that the conductive rubber piece is often not attached properly to the perineum of a subject, thereby undermining the effectiveness of the physical therapy. In addition, the subject must remain in the stationary state while the therapy is in progress, so as to prevent the displacement of the conductive rubber piece. Furthermore, the conductive rubber piece is of a sheetlike construction and can not be therefore inserted into vagina to effect the treatment of perineal muscles of the vagina.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an underpants structure comprising a pant which is provided with an electrically-conductive rubber piece corresponding in location to perineum in the male. The electrically-conductive rubber piece is insusceptible to displacement regardless of the posture of a wearer thereof
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an underpants structure comprising a panty which is provided with a soft projection of silicone rubber corresponding in location to the vaginal opening. The projection is covered with an electrically-conductive rubber layer. The panty is worn by a female person such that the projection is inserted into the vagina, and that the electrically-conductive rubber layer is then connected electrically to a pulsating current supplying unit so as to stimulate the vagina, thereby resulting in augmentation of perineal muscles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an underpants structure comprising a pant which is provided with an electrically-conductive rubber piece corresponding in location to perineum in the male. The electrically-conductive rubber piece is insusceptible to displacement regardless of the posture of a wearer thereof
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an underpants structure comprising a panty which is provided with a soft projection of silicone rubber corresponding in location to the vaginal opening. The projection is covered with an electrically-conductive rubber layer. The panty is worn by a female person such that the projection is inserted into the vagina, and that the electrically-conductive rubber layer is then connected electrically to a pulsating current supplying unit so as to stimulate the vagina, thereby resulting in augmentation of perineal muscles.